America's Next Top Model, Cycle 14
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 14 is the fourteenth cycle of America's Next Top Model and the eighth season to be aired on The CW network. The original premiere date was March 3, 2010, but had been postponed to March 10. This cycle's catch phrase is "Work It Out". The promotional song is "Watch Me Move" by Fefe Dobson. The winner received management and representation by Wilhelmina Models, a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics and a cover and six-page spread in ''Seventeen'' magazine. J. Alexander was removed from his post as a judge, but still remained as the runway coach. He was replaced by ''Vogue'' editor André Leon Talley. The international destinations during this cycle was Season summary A new rule this cycle enabled the girl called first at panel to receive the prize of the following week's reward challenge, regardless of their performance at the actual challenge. If the same girl won the challenge, she was able to pick others to join her on the reward, or received additional prizes along with her challenge win. Top Model in Action was replaced with Top Model Lounge featuring Bianca Golden from Cycle 9 and Laura Kirkpatrick from Cycle 13 offering commentary about each week's episode. This cycle returned to featuring girls within the standard heights of the modeling industry (5'7" and taller), unlike the previous cycle. In addition, Cycle 14 took place in New York City, having been set in Los Angeles for Cycle 13. Episode Summaries Be My Friend, Tyra! First Air Date: Mar 10, 2010 Dreckitude! First Aired: Mar 17, 2010 At the girls' first photo shoot. The girls were required to model only one article of clothing or accessory, which they were to select from a full-dressed mannequin. The girls' choices were: *'First call-out:' Jessica Serfaty *'Bottom two:' Kendall Vertes & Maddie Ziegler *'Eliminated:' Kendall Vertes *'Featured photographer:' Jonathan Mannion *'Special guests:' Joanna Konjevod, Sally Hershberger, Vincent Oquendo, Ryan Taniguchi, Stephanie Larosiliere *'Special guests:' Perez Hilton, Sally Hershberger, Anastasia Izaard, Joanna Konjevod *'First call-out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom two:' Jane Randell & Kayla Ferell *'Eliminated:' Jane Randell *'Featured photographer:' Brian Edwards *'Special guest:' Rachel Roy Let's Dance! First Air Date: Mar 24, 2010 At panel, Alasia’s outfit was unanimously lambasted, but her photo received universal applause. Upon receiving critique, Ren expressed her unhappiness because of all the drama happening in the house. With this, combined with her unsightly photograph, landed her in the bottom two with Brenda, who also have a weak photo and for still not embracing her makeover. Despite initially stating her desire to continue, Ren then revealed she wanted to check out from the competition because she just wanted to tell her mother what she feels about her. But this was not needed, as Tyra handed the last photo to Brenda, telling her that "another transformation" will take place. *'First call-out:' Maddie Ziegler *'Bottom two:' Chelsey Hersley & Lexie Tomchek *'Eliminated:' Lexie Tomchek *'Featured photographer:' Cade Martin *'Special guests:' Toccara Jones, Sean Patterson, Melissa Payner, Camila Hori, Jacqueline Wahba, Urbi Medley, Troy Powell, Ryan Taniguchi, Vincent Oquendo, Stephanie Larosiliere America's Next Top Vampire First Air Date: Mar 31, 2010 *'First call-out:' Laura Kirkpatrick *'Bottom two:' Raina Hein & Sara Blackamore *'Eliminated:' Sara Blackamore *'Featured photographer:' Sarah Silver Smile and Pose First Air Date: April 7, 2010 *'First call-out:' Jessica Serfaty *'Bottom two:' Maddie Ziegler & Kayla Ferrel *'Eliminated:' Kayla Ferrel *'Featured photographer:' D-Nice *'Special guests:' Ross Mathews, Ann Shoket, Eric Orlando, Vincent Oquendo, Pat Cleveland New York Women! First Air Date: April 14, 2010 *'First call-out:' Maddie Ziegler *'Bottom two:'Esther Petrack & Rachel Echelberger *'Eliminated:' Rachel Echelberger *'Featured photographer:' Mike Ruiz *'Special guests:' Ann Shoket, Tinsley Mortimer, Nicole Fox, Vincent Oquendo Big Hair Day First Air Date: April 21, 2010 *'First call-Out:' Raina Hein *'Bottom two:' Maddie Ziegler & Jessica Serfaty *'Eliminated:' Jessica Serfaty *'Featured photographer:' Jerry Metellus *'Special guests:' Whitney Port, Pat Cleveland, Weaven Steven, Derek J, Vincent Oquendo Welcome to New Zealand First Air Date: April 28, 2010 *'First call-out:' Raina Hien *'Bottom two:' Chelsey Hersley & Esther Petrack *'Eliminated:' Esther Petrack *'Featured photographer:' Nigel Barker *'Special guests:' Sara Tetro, Colin Mathura-Jeffree, Anjali Stewart, Emma Stuart, Mark Burton, Kate Sylvester, Cybele Wiren, Rachel Easting, Annah Stretton, Ryan Taniguchi, Vincent Oquendo, Joanna Konjevod Hobbits vs. Models First Air Date: May 5, 2010 *'First call-out:' Chelsey Hersley *'Bottom two:' Laura Kirkpatrick & Rhianna Atwood *'Eliminated:' Rhianna Atwood *'Featured photographer:' Guy Coombes, Tyra Banks *'Special guests:' Sarah McLeod, Vincent Oquendo, Joanna Konjevod, Ryan Taniguchi Ugly-Pretty Woman/girl First Air Date: May 12, 2010 First call-out: Maddie Ziegler *'Bottom Three:' Laura Kirkpatrick, Chelsey Hersley & Raina Hein *'Eliminated:' Laura Kirkpatrick & Raina Hein *'Featured photographer:' Monty Adams *'Special guests:' Ryan Taniguichi, Vincent Oquendo, Joanna Konjevod America's Next Top Model Is... First Air Date: May 12, 2010 *'Final Two:' Maddie Ziegler & Chelsey Hershley *'America's Next Top Model:' Maddie Ziegler *'Featured photographers:' Tony Drayton, Nigel Barker *'Featured Commercial Director:' Jonathan Mannion *'Special guests:' Nicole Fox, Vincent Oquendo, Ryan Taniguchi Oh My Lanta!The recap episode was originally titled "Chubby Bunny". First Air Date: May 19, 2010 The recap episode recounted the first eleven episodes of the season. It includes never-before-seen footage, footage about Raina's own language called "Oh My Lanta!" and a game of marshmallows between Alexandra and Jessica called "Chubby Bunny". Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) | |Boise, Idaho |Runner-up |- |Madison "Maddie" Ziegler |9 |Pittsburg,Pennslvaina |'Winner' |} |- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |- ! | || || M A || D || D || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| i || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| ||bgcolor="limegreen"|E |- ! | || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || || || || || || ||bgcolor="violet"| |- ! | ||style="background:darkgreen;"| || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || || || || ||bgcolor="violet"| || bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"|| || || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || bgcolor="violet"| || bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"|| || || || || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgray"| |-a ! | || || || || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || || || || || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"| || || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || bgcolor="lightsteelblue"|| || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || |||| || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || || bgcolor="violet"|| colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! | || || bgcolor="violet"| || colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgray"| |- ! |style="background:darkgray;"| | bgcolor="violet"| | colspan="10" bgcolor="darkgray"| |} Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot:' What Model Are You? (Casting) *'Episode 2 Photo Shoots:' **'First:' Posing Nude with Custo Barcelona items **'Second:' Disappearing Perfume Beauty Shots *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot:' Different Forms of Dance *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot:' Bloody Vampires *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot:' Faux Fashion in Canal Street *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot:' CoverGirl Smoky Shadow Blast *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot:' Posing in Dresses Made of Hair *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot:' Wearing the Same Dress while Posing with Sheep *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot:' Posing in Shadows *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot:' Ugly-Pretty Victorian Era Couture *'Episode 11 Photo Shoots & Commercial:' CoverGirl Blast Collection, Seventeen Magazine Cover Cast members Judges *Tyra Banks – creator, host, photographer & main judge *Nigel Barker – judge & photographer *André Leon Talley – judge & fashion editor Additional cast *J. Alexander – runway coach *Jay Manuel – photo shoot director Notes References External links *Official website Category:Browse